Mr. Men and Little Miss
Mr. Men and Little Miss was broadcasting by CITV, Nick Jr., and Time Warner Cable Kids. Infobox Original network: ITV (CITV), Nick Jr., Channel 5, CBeebies, Time Warner Cable Kids Original Release: 5 September 1995 - 13 July 2019 Related shows: Mr. Men, Little Miss, The Mr. Men Show (1997-2008) (Original 2008-present) Episode list Christmas special # Christmas Rescue (aka "Mr Men, Little Misses") (December 1991) Educational special # The Great Alphabet Hunt (1992) Pilot episode # Little Miss Splendid's Gift (21 August 1994) Season 1 (1995) # The Joke is On Little Miss Naughty # Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming # One Day in the Life of Mr. Perfect # Mr. Uppity's Big House # Little Miss Busy takes a Break # Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game # Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend # Mr. Funny Puts on a Show # An Unforgettable Sunday for Miss Tiny # Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice # He... Hello Little Miss Shy # An Invitation for Mr. Messy Season 2 (1996) # Mr. Bump Goes on a Trip # Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy sitting # What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle # Happy Christmas Mr. Worry # Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery # No Food is No Fun for Mr. Greedy # A Special Friend for Little Miss Lucky # Mr. Daydream Talks to the Stars # That's Enough Little Miss Bossy # Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! # Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery # Mr. Strong: King of the Circus # Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon # Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile # Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break # Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn # Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting # Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind # A Weekend with Little Miss Contrary # Golly Mr. Grumpy's Smiling # Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore # Mr. Small's Big Dream # Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise # What a Question Little Miss Curious # Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End # Little Miss Greedy: Belle of the Ball # Mr. Tickle Saves the Day # Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day! # A Rival for Little Miss Somersault # Little Miss Star the Leading Witness # Little Miss Late Beats Them All # Mr. Skinny Is Up the Spout # That's Gratitude Mr. Uppity # Little Miss Neat Sees Spots # Mr. Grumble Boils Over Season 3 (1997) # Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid # A Surprise for Mr. Tall # Mr. Cheerful Doffs his Hat # Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil # A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy # Mr. Clever's Daft Bet # What a Mess Little Miss Helpful # Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket # Mr. Dizzy promises the Moon # Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor # Hello, Mr. Busy's Pizza Express? # Mr. Clumsy Head Butler # Mr. Impossible's Lesson # Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood # Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling # Mr. Clever's Invention # Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet # A Job for Little Miss Giggles # Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher # Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown # Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap # Mr. Brave vs. Koko the Gorilla # Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing # Little Miss Dotty Goes to Home Farm # Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness # Mr. Mean hasn't a Penny Left # Little Miss Wise's Day Out at the Fun Fair # Mr. Grumble's Holiday # Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness # Mr. Slow Takes the Lead # Mr. Strong Makes a Splash # Mr. Perfect Goes West # Little Miss Magic to the Rescue # Mr. Silly's Silly Secret # Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot # Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up # Mr. Noisy, the Music Man # Mr. Muddle Goes Skating # Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair # Mr. Worry and the Giant # Mr. Greedy Goes to a Dinner Party # Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day # Mr. Bump Has an Accident # Mr. Small Finds a Job # Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing # Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint # It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet # Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist # Lunch with Little Miss Tiny # Mr. Clever Flies His Kite # Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow # Little Miss Shy Goes to the Fair # A New House for Mr. Wrong # Happy Birthday Little Miss Scatterbrain # Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling # A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean Christmas special # The Christmas Letter (1998) Season 4 (2017-2019) # Mr. Bump Gets his Well Job Done (31 August 2017) # Mr. Cool Goes to the Fair (8 September 2017) # Mr. Snow Wanted a Design (17 October 2017) # Little Miss Princess: Belle of the Ball (29 October 2017) # Mr. Nobody doesn't want to do Nessy (7 November 2017) # How Jealous for Mr. Rude (2 December 2017) # Little Miss Scary and the Panda (6 June 2018) # Mr. Good Goes Shopping (13 July 2018) # Little Miss Hug goes in the Dark (27 December 2018) # Mr. Small gets married for Little Miss Tiny (3 January 2019) # Mr. Noisy in the Past (7 March 2019) # Mr. Bump (1 July 2019) # Birds for Mr. Uppity (13 July 2019)